Breeding Records
Year One *Kamotz & Ice Blitz: Ritter, Weyekin, Motomo (Thames), Eis, Chemuk *Silence & Talon: Rain, Dark Heart, Tint, Dominance, Solitary, Peace, Gem *Thunder & Wildfire: Ziba, Kenaz, Jepho, Shepo, Kelub, Nebu, Ammiel Year Two *Hurricane & Aanya: Lian, Ava, Adley, Alek *Kakure & Wildfire: Legend, Ghost, Spirit, Phantom *Rogue & Snow's Keeper: Kasho, Zante, Akira, Agape, Winter Breeze *Sage & Luna: Timber, Shooting Star, Tacita, Stunned Light *Sun & Crystalia: Lace, Spirit Wind *Titan & Tahoma: Abigail, Zareb, Vega Year Three *Aba & Tint: Sabri, Sadiki, Sadrei *Freeze & Legacy: Flood, Aqua, Rio, Asala *Mazin & Antje: Hoshi, Aure, Talat, Dyre, Katja, Lani *Ritter & Unknown: Adolf, Herzog *Spade & Seamist: Sapona Year Four *Ace & Summer Shadow: Lonestar, Hawk, Starlit Moon *Equinox & Unity: Kache, Dumi, Felial, Rannoch *Kelub & Vega: Echnobas, Blythe, Kieda, Alake *Mazin & Antje: Trek, Jabari, Jaya *Oquinym & Tro: Jiro, Susi, Apocalypse *Peregrine & Rein: Adour, Mariatu, Kestrel, Osprey *Rogue & Snow's Keeper: Chetan, Loyou, Sumaht *Socrates & Karanth: Syn, Genocide, ¿Unknown? *Thunder & Wildfire: Naji *Unknown & Kala: Yip, Rose *Zev & Aurora: Pyralis, Laque, Motsah, Kovah Year Five *Caelum & Kalani: Halo, Pheonix, Kirsh, Brahma *Cairo & Ireland: Siku, Creek *Canis & Kala: Intense, Lyss, Blaz, Ash *Carrik & Ava: Breasal, Selia *Dre & Zyquin: Razz, Pyro, Zeyda, Amadika *Oquinym & Tro: Anasai, Fynor *Timber & Agape: Enye, Kumari, Euphoria *Zelth & Zoundz: Angutiriyok, Circle, Wolf, Grace Year Six *Hazel & Kache: Unsuccesful *Marius & Masa: Trinity, Maciera, Quinn, Xavier *Unknown & Abigail: Quezz *Ziba & Danza: Azariah, Kish, Tamar, Mahli, Koy, Cambrien Year Seven *Aloo & Anaba: Spring, Autumn, Winter, Istis *Demaetreeous & Venus Oloris: Ernel, Kyreen, Angelus, Sanglant, Zaphyr *Elionai & Karanth: Asa, Sarifly, Oricle *Furizae & Drey: Saiph, Haldrem, Cadence, Chergrine, Jaeger, Neraka, Rashas, Apollo *Havilo & Nevada: Elessar, Karnai, Krishna, Dayo *Kamiyik & Apponus: Aeia, Vator, Kamaney, Larka *Kandora & Spirit Wind: Phalon, Kagami, Kozat, Pirojil *Keto & Desirea: Sine, Qua, Non, Akio *Kieseto & Wyla: Galileo, Dinn, Tare, Frin *Sabri & Eavan: Golbi, Sirius, Lyana, Talto, Kaedo *Sapona & Blythe: Luka, Jax, Kageru, Yumi *Shepo & Unknown: Lazarus *Tundra & Kamakazi Bristen: Dawn, Mephisto Year Eight *Herzog & Marhezei: Yasaph, Elaeso, Desanei *Kasho & Shakira: Kavik, Spartan, Kaosu, Athens, Tala, Ishtar, Kalila, Calliope *Siku & Breasal: Kamian, Alasdair Year Nine *Equinox & Changling: Aldebaran, Tranquility, Eolande, Eclipse, Tripod *Napanee & Bjork: Fawkes, Lilith, Kyro, Fantasia, Chinook, Essien, Audi, Gabriel *Panthenon & Alcyone: Reya, Roe, Ashaer, Dehak *Ranger & Tau: Silver, Tuscany, Render, Kaffeljima Records were lost between the years of Ten and Seventeen; they begin again at Year Eighteen when mating season began. Year Eighteen *Alexander & Tchiken: Zulieka, Arsen, Evangeline, Caitir, Roxas, Riot, Chev Year Nineteen *Kevlar & Soterios: Zaurak, Apoule, Parvati, Salem *Nuri & Larka: Kira, Lana, Ashke, Thaddeus, Maelskar, Keefe *Sinay & Xanai: Jounras, Toxx Year Twenty *Cassiel & Epitaph: Basile, Donagh, Glyph, Sierra *Duskai & Luma: Riyo *Saccha & Xanai: Unsuccessful *Unknown & Compass: Tainn, Polaris, Aoelus, Rhys Year Twenty-One *Cassiel & Epitaph: Beryl, Roc, Xander, Aisha *Faris & Larka: Lorkan, Lysander, Meravue Year Twenty-Two No wolves mated during this year Year Twenty-Three *Atka & Larka: Arian, Atarax *Cassiel & Luma: Jerrico, Gabriel II *Jaden & Aisha: Lucian, Briar Rose Year Twenty-Four *Basile & Keeya: Camilla, Sohvar, Rhoderyc Year Twenty-Five No wolves mated during this year Year Twenty-Six *Basile & Keeya: Desmont, Maverick, Sariel, Akema, Mielle *Gabriel & Briar Rose: Thorn, Rosalie, Brezo, Adonai *''Unknown'' & Ayasha: Dyami